


Blackpool and Beyond

by sauciemel



Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Peter shifted in his sleep.  
  
Natalie looked at him, she was wide awake. She had been for at least an hour. It had been one year. One year since Detective Inspector Peter Robert Carlisle blew into her life and changed it forever.  
  
She had been getting by, she was married, had been for almost 21 years. Had two kids Shyanne 21 now and Danny almost 17. Then there was Ripley. He loved Natalie, but he loved his life more. The Arcade and the womanising. Natalie had turned a blind eye to it for years. But then came the murder, her affair with Peter. Shyanne getting married, Danny finally coming out and telling everyone he was gay.  
  
The shocker had been that Ripley had told Natalie to go, go be with Peter. And she had. Three weeks after Peter had left and gone back Kendal, Natalie had followed.  
  
Peter had been suspended for two months pending an enquiry. But it had all been sorted, the case was closed for now. So life went on.  
  
Peter was happier here in Kendal, sure his bosses were pissed at him for what had happened in Blackpool, but it soon blew over. There were still snide remarks and whispers but Peter didn’t care. He had Natalie. Ripley had sent a letter to Peter’s DCI, Peter didn’t know what was in the letter but his DCI had told him it was good news. Three days later Natalie received one telling her to apply for divorce and state Adultery on Ripley’s side.  
  
So she did. She then learnt that he had found god and was now living in Las Vegas.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had a three bed roomed house from his first marriage. The only thing good he had gotten he had told Natalie. She knew all about his ex - Denise - they had met at UNI. Then Peter had graduated into the force and then they married not long after. Peter had been happy, his dad had always said - job, love and happiness son - but not for Peter. They had been happy for 3 years. But then Peter found out she was screwing his partner, and best friend. He soon put pay to it, he beat up his partner, threw his wife out and then locked himself away.  
  
It had been his Dad who had brought him round. Peter and his Dad were close. So Peter threw himself into his job. Got divorced, his wife and former partner moved away. He heard from her now and then. Whenever she and Jeff had a falling out. She would ring or write and beg to have Peter back.  
  
But once Natalie was on the scene it had stopped.  
  
Natalie was happy for the first time in a long while.  
  
\---  
  
Natalie watched as Peter moved his arm above his head and arched it over his head, the sheet had moved down and was riding just above his treasure trail. His left foot was stuck out of the blanket and he was lightly snoring.  
  
Natalie loved moments like this, when Peter was so unguarded. He looked boyish in his age, one of the things she loved about his was he was in his early thirties but had the body of a twenty year old and the stamina to match. Natalie was 39 almost 40. She looked down at herself. She never thought she would be this happy and content in her life. She smiled and then ran her finger down Peter’s cheek.  
  
Peter mumbled and then batted her finger away.  
  
Natalie just smiled, then set about tracing his freckles.  
  
Peter mumbled again and then he blinked an eye open. “Nat.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Peter moved his arm from his head and then rubbed at his eyes as he turned his head and glanced at the clock.  
  
2:33 am.  
  
“Natalie, its half two in the morning?” he looked at her.  
  
“I know, but I have to tell you something, and I couldn’t wait any longer.” she smiled.  
  
Peter leant over and turned on the small bedside lamp he had. “What is it? You ok?”  
  
“I’m fine honest.”   
  
Peter was sitting up, he turned to Natalie. “What do you want tae tell me?”  
  
Natalie took a deep breath. “You remember the baby talk we had?”  
  
“Yeah?” Peter nodded. “Dr Fairbank said it may be hard tae conceive with you already having started early menopause and my low sperm count.”   
  
“Well, it seems that it wasn’t as hard as he thought.”   
  
“What?” Peter yelled. “You mean.” he looked down and placed his hand on her tummy.  
  
“Yes. I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Really?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes, I did 7 home tests and then Dr Fairbank confirmed it yesterday.”  
  
“I’m gonnae be a dad.?” Peter beamed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I love you Natalie, Will you marry me?” Peter blurted out.  
  
“Really?” Natalie was shocked. Peter had always said he would never marry again. But now he had just blurted out a proposal.  
  
“Yes, I want to marry you.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok then.” Natalie smiled.  
  
Peter pulled Nat to him. Then he kissed her lightly at first and then deeper, he felt Natalie place her hands in his hair. She loved to ruffle his hair.  
  
“I want you Peter.” Natalie growled into his ear.  
  
“Is it safe?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes, it safe Peter, now please make love to me.”   
  
Peter didn’t need to be asked again.  
  
\---  
  
It was after 9 when Nat awoke, she was lucky that Peter was on his two days off now. He had indeed made love to Natalie when she asked. He had made her orgasm with his tongue and fingers then his c*ck.  
  
She looked at him lying fast asleep. She wanted him again. She seemed to be rather randy with this pregnancy or was it her love for Peter. She manoeuvred herself down the bed, Peter had kicked the sheet of off himself in his sleep and he was now naked before her.  
  
Nat licked her lips as she looked at his semi hard c*ck. Peter always woke up hard, it had often woke Nat up after being poked in the back. Peter often just lay until he went soft or he would take himself in hand in the en-suite. Now and then they would make love in the morning. But Natalie hadn’t woke him up by giving him head. Well that was going to change.  
  
She knelt across him, she was on his knees, she then lightly licked up his shaft.  
  
A small moan came from Peter. Nat just smiled.  
  
She then took his shaft in her hand and lightly started to pull down then up, each time she pulled up she would lick and kiss the head of his c*ck. It didn’t take long for Peter to become hard. Nat let go and his c*ck stood proud, she then took his length in her mouth in one swift movement. Then she slowly sucked on his as her other hand toyed with his balls .  
  
Peter felt the warmth of lips around his c*ck. At first the thought he was dreaming. He tried to still the movement of the lips. He didn’t want to shoot all over himself.  
  
Nat felt Peter’s hand try to stop her. She paused. “Peter, wake up.” she teased a finger up and down his shaft. “Peter my love.”  
  
Peter opened a bleary eye and looked down. He then focussed and saw Nat sat across him.  
  
As soon as Nat saw he was awake she resumed what she was doing.  
  
Peter gripped at the bed sheet as Nat gave him a blow job. He was soon thrusting up as she sucked him.   
  
“Nat…..stop….I…..need….God that feels…..I need to cum.” he panted.  
  
Nat didn’t stop, she grabbed at his balls as her name tore from Peter’s lips and he shot his hot cum in her mouth. Nat sucked him until he was spent. She then swallowed.  
  
Peter lay back panting as he came down from his high.  
  
Nat let his flaccid c*ck fall from her mouth and then she moved up to his face using small featherlike kisses. Then she gave him a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
“Morning love.” Nat smiled.  
  
Peter just looked, he knew it would take him a little while to get hard again, he then let a small wicked smile pass across his face. He quickly moved so that Nat was now beneath him.  
  
“Good morning.” he winked.  
  
Nat felt her breath hitch, as she looked at Peter above her.  
  
Peter felt under Nat’s pillow for her friend. He knew Nat had a vibrator for when he was on nights. Now and then they had used it. He quickly switched it to its highest setting and then thrust it into Nat.  
  
Nat screamed out as he thrust in her trusty vibe. He then pulled it out and thrust it back in. Hard and fast. He kissed Nat as he did this and then he felt his c*ck getting harder quicker than he thought. He knelt back and watched as Nat bucked onto the vibe, he smiled as the sudden flush of blood hit her, she then screamed out his name as her orgasm hit her. Peter held the vibe in place as she rode out her orgasm.  
  
Peter was rock hard now, he watched as Nat arched up off the bed. He then pulled the vibe from her as she slumped down onto the bed. Nat looked up at him, Peter then licked Nat’s juices from the vibe, then threw it to the floor and then he lined himself up at her entrance and thrust in.  
  
It didn’t take long and he and Nat came together.  
  
Peter slumped down onto Nat. “Good morning.”  
  
“A very good morning.” she panted.  
  
\---  
  
After they had a quick shower, they got up and had breakfast.  
  
“So, did the Doctor say how far along you were?”  
  
“About 3 months. He said I will need a scan.”  
  
“Oh, when?”  
  
“In a few days.” Nat smiled.  
  
“Cant wait.” Peter grinned as he shovelled as spoon of cereal into his mouth. “When can we tell people?”  
  
“Whenever you like.” Nat smiled. She knew how much this meant to Peter. Denise had aborted her and Peter’s child, she hadn’t even consulted Peter, just told him she was pregnant but was getting an abortion.   
  
Peter was up and grabbing the phone. Peter’s Dad had died a year after Peter had divorced, it had hit him hard but he kept going. That’s what his dad would have wanted.  
  
Peter had an older brother called Daniel, who was married with a daughter. The eldest of them all was Abby, she was a widow, she had twin girls. His mother Sadie was living with Abby at the minute in the old family home.   
  
Nat just smiled as Peter dialled his mother’s number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“Peter my boy. Nice to hear from yae. Hows yae and that fine lady of yours.” Sadie asked.  
  
“Fine, everything is fine, infact I was calling with some good news.”  
  
“Oh what would that be my wee boy?”  
  
“Well Nat is pregnant.”   
  
“Well done my boy at last your gonnae be a Daddy eh.”  
  
“Yeah.” Peter smiled.  
  
“You two are still coming up next weekend for the twins 18th?”  
  
“Yeah, woulndae miss it.” Peter said.  
  
“Good, now let me speak to Natalie.”   
  
“Ok, Nat mum wants you.”   
  
Nat took the phone off of Peter. “Hi Sadie, how are you?”  
  
“Och am fine, congrats. Blimey you two are full of surprises aren’t you. Well next weekend will be a double celebration.”  
  
“Oh Sadie it’s Becky and Suki’s day.”  
  
“It’s yours and Peter’s too, no arguments. The girls will want to head out any how with their friends. Now I will see you both next Friday tea time.”  
  
“Ok Sadie, bye.” Nat smiled and hung the phone up.  
  
She looked at Peter. He was down on one knee holding out a small black box, he was also naked.   
  
“Will you marry me Natalie?”  
  
“Yes I will.”  
  
Peter stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Then he swept her up into his arms and carried her back up to bed.  
  
\---  
  
Peter went to work with a spring in his step the next day. His DC noticed as soon as Peter sat down.  
  
“Ooo someone got some sugar last night.”   
  
“Pardon? Sugar?” Peter raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Sorry,” Graham sighed.  
  
Peter then broke out into to a laugh.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sorry, but your face. Yes I got some *sugar* last night, I also proposed to Nat and found out I’m gonnae be a dad.”  
  
“Wow all that in one night.” Graham smiled.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“CARLISLE”   
  
“Oh the gov is in.” Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, when will Clark be back?” Graham asked.  
  
“Don’t know, depends how long he takes to recover from his op.”  
  
“NOW CARLISLE!!”  
  
“Best go.” Graham said.  
  
Peter smiled and then headed for the DCI’S office.  
  
\---  
  
“You bellowed sir?” Peter joked.  
  
“Oh funny, a comedian today are we?” McLair said.  
  
“Well….” Peter rubbed at his neck.  
  
“Zip it, we have a new case for you.” DCI Frank McLair passed the file across.  
  
“Young female, found in a waste land early this morning, you and Dalton are being assigned the case.”   
  
Peter picked the file up and looked at the case notes. “Hmm, ok we’ll get right on it.” Peter closed the file.   
  
“Don’t c0ck this one up Carlisle.” McLair said as Peter closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
“So what did he want?” Graham asked.  
  
“New case.” Peter placed the file on the desk.   
  
\---  
  
After two hours Peter and Graham had gone through the notes and the pictures they had, they were pinned up on the board.  
  
“Ok, so the victim is Jennifer Simmons, aged 15, from Newcastle, no one has reported her missing yet, but its still early at the moment. She has blonde shoulder length hair. Blue eyes and pale skin, she was wearing black leggings, blue crocks and a long blue t-shirt.”   
  
Peter was sitting with his glasses on as he sucked on the end of his pencil, his ear piece flashed.  
  
“Detective Inspector Carlisle.”  
  
“Sir, we have two women here who have reported a Jenny Simmons missing since last night.”  
  
“Ok, take them to the family room and I will join you there.” Peter tapped his ear piece. “We have two people who have reported a Jenny Simmons missing.”  
  
“Oh, you want me to assist?” Graham asked.  
  
Peter nodded. They had one photo of the victim from her ID files so he picked it up and headed for the family room.  
  
\---  
  
The two women were sitting on the chairs when Peter and Graham walked in.  
  
“Hello, DI Carlisle and DC Dalton.” Peter introduced himself and his partner.  
  
“Fern Merrs” the young dark haired girl said as she stood up.  
  
“Mary Moore.” the older woman said.  
  
“Please sit.” Peter gestured to the chair.  
  
“Please, can you help us. This is Jenny’s first girls weekend away.” Fern cried.  
  
“Do you have a picture of Jenny?” Peter asked.  
  
Mary pulled out a picture.   
  
Peter gave a quick glance over to Graham to let him know that the picture matched the girl in the picture he had.  
  
Peter looked at the two women. “I am sorry to tell you that at 4 am this morning, Jenny’s body was found on waste land.”  
  
The young girl screamed and then was comforted by the older woman.  
  
“I am so sorry.” Peter said as he stood up. “I promise I will do all I can to find whoever did this to her.”  
  
The older woman looked up. “I know you will.”  
  
\---  
  
It didn’t take Peter more than two days to find the killer, the forensics evidence had been overwhelming, it was as if the killer wanted to be caught.  
  
Peter had spoken to the two women again, he found out a bit more about Jenny, she was a bit of a rebel. She had an older boyfriend, hadn’t spoken to her brother Jake for 3 years. When Peter had tried to inform Jake of his sister’s death he couldn’t find him. But Mrs Moore had assured him she would tell him.  
  
So they had to hand the case over to Northumbria Police as the murder had taken place in their jurisdiction and the body dumped in Kendal.   
  
Peter sat back and sighed. “Well that was a waste of time.”   
  
“I know.” Graham added. “Well at least its nearly the weekend and your two weeks off.”  
  
“I know, time up in the highlands with Mum and Nat, I cant wait.” Peter smiled.  
  
But fate had other ideas.  
  
\---  
  
Friday came all hell broke loose. It started off a shit day.  
  
Peter slept in, he jumped up at 7:30am, he should have been in at 7:00am. So in his haste he left his ear pod at home, he gave Nat a quick kiss and the patted her tummy and told them he loved them.  
  
He arrived at work just before 8:00am. His DCI went down him. The day didn’t get much better.  
  
Peter was called to a theft, which quickly turned into a fight. Peter had more paperwork to fill in. He managed a quick text to Natalie to tell her he loved her and couldn’t wait for Saturday morning to come.  
  
Then as he was about to leave it happened.   
  
Most of the station fell silent. He looked as the ear pods were downloading. His was on his bedside cabinet. “Shit.” he said as grabbed at his phone to read what was being downloaded. Sometimes he wondered if it was right to let everything be downloaded straight into their heads. The chips had been compulsory for the police force 5 years ago when John Lumic had designed them and the ear pods.  
  
Peter left to go home, Natalie was out at one of her charity functions. So when the shit hit the fan Peter was at home.  
  
\---  
  
At first everything was normal, then he saw the news about the metal men attacking in London. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed into the station.  
  
There was a hype of activity when he got there.   
  
“Peter.” Graham said.  
  
“Aye, what’s happened?” Peter hung his dark blue over coat up.  
  
“The whole of London is over run by these metal men, the ear pods have gone mad, we have been told not to use them, but people have been seen walking in a daze towards the Lumic factories.” Graham went on.  
  
“Oh God, Nat.” Peter dug out his phone and rang Natalie.  
  
Its just kept ringing and ringing. “Come on please.” Peter pleaded as he dialled the charity function.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi, erm I was wondering if Natalie Holden was there?” Peter said with hope in his voice.  
  
“Sorry, Mrs Holden left about an hour ago.”  
  
“Oh, ok thanks.” Peter closed his phone.  
  
“No luck?” Graham asked.  
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
“Ok you lot listen up, we have been inundated with calls from the public about cars just veering off and crashing, so I need you all to go to your designated points and help out the local bobbies and keep an eye out for those metal men, London has said they are doing everything they can but the President has been killed.” DCI McLair said.  
  
Peter picked up his and Graham’s paper. “Ok, we are being kept local.” Peter scanned down the sheet.  
  
A local bobbie came in. “Excuse me I am looking for a Peter Carlisle?”  
  
Peter looked up, then to the young man. “Aye, I’m Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“Sir we need you to accompany us to the hospital.”  
  
“Why?” Peter furrowed his brow.  
  
“Please sir we need you to come with us.” the young bobbie urged.  
  
Then it hit Peter. “Oh no, not Nat.” he said.  
  
“Please sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter, his friend and partner Graham were drove to the local hospital. Then they were led into a relatives room.  
  
‘Please let them be ok, please let them be ok.’ he repeated over and over in his mind.  
  
The door then opened. “Mr Carlisle.”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“I am so sorry to inform you…..”  
  
Peter felt like the wind had been knocked from him, he couldn’t breathe.  
  
“….you are listed as next of kin for Natalie Holden.”  
  
Graham held his friends hand. “Come on Peter breathe.”  
  
“She was driving her car when she veered off into oncoming traffic. All I can say is that she was killed instantly and wouldn’t have felt a thing.”  
  
Peter looked up and felt the tears, his whole world had been wiped out by technology. He felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.   
  
“Deep breaths Peter.” Graham urged him.  
  
The Doctor got up and left then he returned with a small bottle of oxygen and a mask. “Here you go, deep breaths Mr Carlisle.”  
  
Peter just looked at the two of them as he took in the oxygen. “C-C-Can I see her?”  
  
“Not yet, we have to …… we have to clean her up a little and also.”  
  
Peter looked at him. “The baby, is she still pregnant?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “We can remove the baby if you like?”  
  
Peter shook his head. “Let them lay together forever.” Peter then placed his hands on his face and cried.  
  
\---  
  
 **A week later…..**  
  
Peter’s mother, brother and sister had come down. Shyanne and Steve were there too, as was Danny and his boyfriend Dave.   
  
Peter was stood in the back kitchen of his house, he had on his dark suit, crisp white shirt, his jacket was slung over the chair as he tried to make coffee.  
  
“Peter.” his mother said as she walked into the room.  
  
Peter turned and looked at her. She was in her sixties, her hair was like salt and pepper.  
  
“What are yae trying to dae young man?”  
  
“Coffee.” Peter said.  
  
“Come here.” his mother made to move.  
  
“It’s fine mum I can make a coffee you know am nae stupid.”  
  
“I never said you were laddie did I?”  
  
Peter looked at him mum and shook his head.  
  
“Sit down Peter,” his mother pulled a chair out. “You can cry you know. Its not a crime.”  
  
“Am scared if I start I willnae be able to stop.” Peter sniffed.  
  
“Come now laddie, I know it hard to lose them both, but you can grieve.”  
  
“I know mum, I just need to get through today first.”  
  
“Don’t bottle it up son. Promise me you willnae lock your feelings away.” she placed her hand in his.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
\---  
  
Shyanne was sitting on the sofa, she looked around. “My mum would have hated it here.” she whispered to Steve.  
  
“Shyanne, your mum was happy here.”  
  
“So she would have us believe. I mean if she had of been at home she wouldn’t of had one of those stupid pod things. He bought her it for her birthday.” she said a little louder than she meant.  
  
Peter heard it as he walked into the room. He knew that Shyanne didn’t like him but to say that cut him like a knife. “Don’t you think I regret ever buying that stupid f*cking ear pod. I lost the woman I loved and my child as well.”  
  
Shyanne looked at Peter. “Yeah well if you hadn’t of wanted a shag when you came to Blackpool my mum would be alive and well, not dead because of you.” she spat back.  
  
“Yae jumped up spoilt little bitch.” Peter yelled and went to step forward.  
  
“PETER ROBERT CARLISLE SIT DOWN.” his mother yelled.  
  
Peter turned on his heel. Then he sat down.  
  
“You young lady should know when to close ya gob, this is your mother’s funeral. Yes Peter regrets buying those things. He didnae go to Blackpool looking for a shag, and it takes two tae tango, your mother isnae all rosy in this she was a willing partner in her affair with Peter. Now you will keep your mouth shut, you are all grieving and just lashing out.”  
  
Shyanne put her head down.  
  
“I couldn’t of said it better me self.” came a voice.  
  
“Dad.” Danny said.  
  
“Hello Danny.” Ripley said. “Carlisle.” Ripley held his hand out.  
  
“Glad you could make it Ripley.” Peter took his hand and shook it.  
  
“Shyanne outside now.”  
  
“Dad.” she went to protest.  
  
“No, out now.”  
  
Shyanne looked at Peter then she got up and walked out.  
  
“I am sorry Peter, she is too much like me, but she wont be speaking to you or about her mother like that again.”   
  
Peter sighed. Ripley had changed since he had found his faith. Peter smiled a small smile. Then he saw the cars pull up.  
  
He looked at Ripley then to his brother and sister. His mother handed him his jacket.  
  
“You can get through this Peter. You’re a strong lad.”   
  
Peter just nodded as they headed to the cars to go to the funeral.  
  
\---  
  
Peter stood and watched as people slowly filtered away after the wake at his house. He stood looking out of the window, he clutched a double shot of whiskey in his hand. He felt the tears falling and for the first time that day, he didn’t care.  
  
Shyanne, Steve, Ripley, Dave and Ripley had left.   
  
Peter’s brother Daniel and sister Abby had left too. That left Peter and his Mum.  
  
“Peter laddie.”   
  
Peter didn’t move. He knew if he turned round he would break down.  
  
“Wee lad, look at me.” Sadie urged, she knew how Peter was feeling, she had lost her husband. But Peter had suffered a double loss. His child and his lover.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“No.” he finally spoke.  
  
“Why? Speak to me Peter. You shouldnae bottle this up love.”  
  
Peter downed his drink and then he looked at the window. He felt the rage burning up as the whiskey burnt down. He then threw the glass at the window. He was lucky he had double glazing, but the glass shattered. Then Peter sank to his knees and howled.  
  
Sadie went to him and held him as at last Peter let his grief out.  
  
It seemed hours later that Peter finally relented enough for him to lie on the sofa.  
  
“What do I do now ma?” he asked as he pulled a cushion over his face.  
  
“You go on Peter. Life doesnae stop because you lose someone, it goes on and so it should. Yes you miss them every waking moment but you learn to cope with it.”  
  
“How?” Peter mumbled.  
  
“Love.” Sadie pulled the cushion away from Peter. “You just do, you find your own way to do it. Me, I knew your Da wouldnae want me to just stop, but it was different Peter I had you, Daniel and Abby and the bairns. You have lost not just your lover but your child to.” she held her son’s hand.  
  
“I know ma, but…….god why the f*ck did it have to happen tae me? What have I done? Is it because she was married it that why?” Peter yelled.  
  
“No Peter and mind your language young man.”  
  
Peter went red, he had never sworn in front of his mother before. “Sorry.”  
  
“Well we will let that one slide, but do it again and yae will be over me knee.” she pointed at him.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
The next two weeks passed much the same, Peter crying one minute then angry the next. But then came the time for his mother to go home and for Peter to go back to work. Sadie had said routine was the best thing for him, get into a routine and things will come after.  
  
So Peter did, he threw himself into his job, he vented his anger out to a counsellor he decided to go and see, his partner had made him go and see a grievance counsellor. Peter actually enjoy it. He found it and outlet for his grief. Soon 6 months had gone by.   
  
Peter had wanted to move when he first lost Nat and the baby but no he loved it. There were good memories and sad ones. He found the nights the hardest, the loneliness and solitude. In his spare time he started to go walking again. He dug out his old hiking boots and went out after work, he took jogging back up. Soon his days were filled with get up, breakfast, jog, shower, work, eat, work, home walk, eat, shower read/TV, shower sleep. On his rare day off he was always out or in the library.   
  
His friends were worried he was locking himself away. But Peter assured them he was fine, his time was filled with things and he was getting there.  
  
\---  
  
A new president had come into term a Harriet Jones, she was a good woman, she had made people a little better off, the summer was hitting them now, it was warmer than Peter had remembered any summer. Also a new company called Torchwood PLC was big now, recruiting people from all walks of life and normal people. They seemed to have someone in every job. Peter had wondered about them. There had been rumours that Torchwood were the ones behind the Cybermen attack, but he knew it had been the madman that was John Lumic. Also there had been another threat but it had been stopped.  
  
Pete Tyler and Jacqueline Tyler ran Vitex and Pete Tyler was director of Torchwood, he had heard good things about the Tyler’s. But one day a daughter appeared from no where.   
  
A Rose Tyler.   
  
The papers had been plastered with her face, the station had been a buzz of activity whenever her name was mentioned. Peter didn’t care much. He knew she would be fish and chip wrapper by the end of the day.  
  
Little did he know what lay in store for him and one Rose Marion Tyler.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat up in her room. Her room it was still so strange to call it that. She was used to whizzing around in a police box with 900 and odd year old alien. Now she was stuck on the slow path, never able to see him again. They had one last fleeting moment on a beach in Norway. She had told him she loved him and she would never forget the last words he said to her. She closed her eyes and was back on that cold windswept beach.  
  
 _“I ….. I love you.” Rose said as she was heartbroken.  
  
“Quite right too.” had been his reply. Then Rose had took deep breaths.  
  
“And I suppose, if its my last chance to say it.” he left a pause. “Rose Tyler……..”   
  
Then he faded._  
  
Rose opened her eyes, that had been two weeks ago. She wiped the tears away. Her face had been plastered all over the broad sheets and the news. The mysterious daughter. It had been put out that Rose had been ill and wasn’t hid away, they just didn’t want her in the limelight. They had said she was private schooled and lived away. But now after all the Cybermen had done it seemed time for her to be shown to the world.  
  
And by some bizarre reason, they accepted it. I suppose it was easier to in this world. Rose had asked her Dad, well this worlds version of her dad to let her work at Torchwood. She was the next best thing they had to the Doctor.  
  
So he had let her. They had all the back catalogue of what the old TW had left. So she started there. A lot she didn’t know but there was a fair bit she did. So she settled into her new life.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was on another late night at the station. He was gradually getting back into the swing of things. His partner had gone out for coffee and pastries. The one good thing about Graham, he knew Peter hated icing and hundreds and thousands. He smiled.   
  
That thought had led to him to think about wooing Nat in a supermarket. He was soon brought from it when his DCI came in.  
  
“Evening Peter . How are you doing?”  
  
Peter looked up to see his old DCI was back Bill Clark, he had been here for years he had recently had an op to repair a valve in his heart.   
  
“Nice to see you back sir.” Peter said.  
  
“It is, now how are you?”  
  
“Am ok, getting there sir.”   
  
“Glad to here, I am here with a case for you. Just landed on my desk. Missing person at the minute.”  
  
“Oh?” Peter took the file  
  
“Yeah, one of those Torchwood lot. But his partner Shaun Jameson reported him missing. Torchwood are sending a team up so, you should view the scene a little while before they arrive. Forensics are on site now.”  
  
“Ok sir, I am just …..”   
  
Before Peter could finish DC Dalton walks in.  
  
“Ah Dalton we have a case.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh goody.” he said sarcastically.  
  
“Now, now my boy.” DCI Clark smiled.  
  
“Ok sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was soon on site. It was a normal looking workplace. There was a local bobbie outside. Peter and Graham showed their badges and headed inside.   
  
The place was a shambles. There was papers scattered everywhere, furniture moved and knocked over. Smashed glass. A small amount of blood was on the floor too. Peter looked around for the officer in charge. Then he saw her.  
  
“Detective Inspector Carlisle.” he flashed his badge. “And you are?”  
  
“PC Gwyneth Williams.” the lady said.  
  
“Ah not a local girl a see.” Peter smiled.  
  
“NO sir, am from Cardiff and your not a local boy.”  
  
“No I’m from Glasgow, well near enough, now what can you tell me?” Peter gave another smile.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and her team were on route to Kendal.  
  
“Ok, so what do we have?” Rose asked her team.  
  
“Well Lance Jones was in Kendal researching a site that had been used to build Cybermen. After we shut them down he requested to stay on here and research some of the findings he had found.” Lucy Smith, the tech and weapons of the team said. “He had found love with a……” she looked through the file. “Shaun Jameson, they were living together.”  
  
“So he falls in love and decides he wants to stay put.” Rose thought out loud.  
  
“You think there is something else?” Mickey asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I mean he is just a scientist. Do we have anything else yet?” Rose looked across at Jake.  
  
“No, but the locals have only just got on site, we are at least a few hours away.” Jake replied.  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Graham had gone back to the station after being on site for two hours. They had an interview set up with Lance Jones’ partner in the morning, they had to wait for the blood results to come back, the fingerprints were being run through the computer as they wrote out the report.  
  
Peter had been told to expect the Torchwood team. He was surprised to see Rose Tyler’s name on there. He scanned down the page and looked at the names :-  
  
Jake Simmons - weapons.  
Mickey Smith - Tech  
Lucy Smith - tech and weapons  
Paul Warrington - Liaison.  
Rose Tyler - Team Leader  
  
So Rose was team leader. But why send a large team down for a man who was just a scientist. It left him a little bewildered at that.   
  
\---  
  
Rose and the team pulled up at the station, and then they filed out into the station.  
  
Peter was in the DCI’S office when he heard the sound of voices he didn’t know. He knew then that the Torchwood lot had arrived.  
  
\---  
  
Graham was sat in the den, the main room of the station that was HQ for Peter and the rest of the team. “Hi.” Graham smiled.  
  
“Hello, I’m Rose and this is….” Rose smiled back. “…..Mickey Smith, Lucy Smith, no relation, Paul Warrington and Jake Simmons.”  
  
“Simmons?” Graham said with a small frown.  
  
“Yeah, you were on the case of my sister Jennifer.” Jake said.  
  
“Oh, thought I recognised the name. Sorry.”   
  
“Ok, so we are here to find out what has happened to our colleague.” Rose spoke.   
  
Then the door opened and in walked Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.  
  
Rose was stood with her back to the door, she was looking at the files.  
  
Mickey and Jake gasped. This made Rose turn around.  
  
Her heart stopped as she lay her eyes on the man in front of her.  
  
\---  
  
Peter stopped as he entered the room, all eyes were suddenly on him. But it was the look from Rose Tyler that shocked him the most, there seemed to be a love there, but then it was gone.  
  
Rose stared at the man in front of her. For one fleeting second she had thought he had found away to come back to her. But then she realised no, this was in no doubt this worlds doppelganger of the Doctor, just like Rickey had been Mickey’s. she composed herself.  
  
“Hello, Rose Tyler.” she held her hand out.  
  
“Erm, right aye.” Peter managed to say. “DI Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“And this is my team.” Rose introduced her team and then Graham introduced himself.  
  
“So what do we have?” Rose asked as they all sat down.  
  
“Well the place was a bit of a mess, there was some finger prints and blood found on scene, we are just waiting for them to come back.”  
  
“Jake could you give them a hand.” Rose looked across at him.  
  
“Sure thing, we have a few gadgets with us that can help.” Jake then got up. “This way?” he pointed out the door.  
  
“Erm, end of corridor, third floor up, second door on left.” DC Dalton replied.  
  
“Right, I think that Mickey, Lucy and I should go check out the scene and Paul you are liaison for us. If that’s ok with you Inspector?” Rose asked and then looked at Peter.  
  
“Sure, if that’s what you want to do.” Peter looked at the woman in front of him. There was something about her, she seemed ……… he couldn’t put his finger on it. He shrugged it off. “I will arrange that for you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Peter looked at the team before him. Something sat wrong, this was only a missing person, why would Torchwood send a team this big up. He rubbed at the back of his neck and then tugged at his ear. (something he did often when he was deep in thought)  
  
Rose hadn’t missed that. She felt her heart screaming at her. That was so like the Doctor. The ear tug. She shook her head. “Right scene.”   
  
Rose then left the room and headed for their van. She knew this mission had just gotten very complicated.  
  
\---  
  
Next morning Peter arrived bright and early, they were interviewing Mr Jones’ partner Shaun Jameson. When he walked into the main room he was shocked to see Rose there. It was 6:30 am.  
  
“Morning.” Peter said.  
  
Rose jumped as she had been day dreaming.   
  
“Sorry, I didnae mean to scare you.”  
  
The brogue in his voice drove home this wasn’t her Doctor. But for one moment she was back in Scotland, when Rose and the Doctor had stepped from the TARDIS when he had meant to land in 1979 and got 1879. He had gone all Scottish on her. She let a smile creep across her face.  
  
Peter noticed, she had a nice smile. Then he mentally slapped himself. Stop it!  
  
“You startled me that’s all. So we have confirmed that the blood is that of Lance Jones, the finger prints are Lance’s, his partner and one other person.”  
  
“Already?” Peter seemed a little taken aback.  
  
“Yes, well Torchwood do have different equipment at disposal. But we need to know if the name Andrew Lorn means anything?”  
  
Peter felt like someone had thrown cold water on him. He knew Andrew Lorn. Peter and Andrew had grew up together, he had done drugs with Andrew and some other stuff before he found the right path. But their paths had crossed a few times over the years.  
  
“I know him aye.” Peter finally said.  
  
“Ah, personal?” Rose asked.  
  
Peter nodded. “Naething that will stop me from doing my job.” Peter added.  
  
“I don’t doubt you. So your interviewing Shaun Jameson.” it wasn’t a question.  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“Do you mind if I sit in?”  
  
“No, but why do you want to sit in?” Peter asked.  
  
“Oh just curious you know.” Rose smiled.  
  
Peter knew that smile was false, but no matter he liked it. “Yes, he should be here around 9 am, I was just about to get all the paper work sorted, you can help if you like?” he asked hoping she would say no.  
  
“Thanks, but no thanks. I want to give the office another comb over.”  
  
Peter just nodded. He watched as Rose left.  
  
He had heard all the rumours about Torchwood, that they dealt with aliens, not the human kind, that they were in contact with aliens. And after the Cybermen and the ship crashing into big Ben a while back it would seem anything could happen.  
  
\---  
  
Rose arrived back from the office, it was clean, nothing else apart from the blood and fingerprints they already had. She was stood just outside the door to the den, Peter was sat at his desk.  
  
Peter was reading over the notes he had, he had his glasses on, his hair was rumpled from where he kept running his hands through it. He then took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  
  
‘He wears glasses too.’ Rose thought to herself. The memory of the Doctor in his glasses and his hair skew whiff after he had ran his hands through mid rant. She shook her head. She needed this case to be solved soon, she had to get away from this doppelganger of the Doctor. So Rose took a deep breath and entered.  
  
Peter looked up as he heard the door, there she was. A woman he would never normally go for. But something deep inside him was yearning for her. He pushed that thought deep down. He was off women, work was all he would focus on now. His wife left him, his fiancé died with his child, he didn’t want anyone else now. They only hurt him.   
  
“So ready for questioning?” Rose asked.  
  
“Erm change of man, we are interviewing Lorn, my partner is interviewing Mr Jameson, he is in the interrogation room, I was just waiting on you.” Peter replied.  
  
“Sorry, I was running late. But am here now.” Rose felt the tension between them, but the Doctor had taught her one thing. ‘Never back down, you need to be the one in control, even when your far from it, act like you are.’ then he had beamed that smile at her and grabbed her hand.  
  
“Ok, lets go.” Peter said and then stood up and grabbed the files.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Lorn 34 years old, jet black hair, piercing green eyes, stocky build and dressed in a very expensive suit, he also had a very expensive lawyer with him.  
  
Peter stopped at the door, he turned to Rose. “Beware of him ok.”  
  
“Please Detective, I have interviewed murder suspects before.” Rose replied.  
  
“I have nae doubt in that, but Andy likes to play the charmer on males and females.” Peter looked at Rose. He knew she could handle herself. But he also knew Andy would no doubt bring up Peter’s past.  
  
Peter then opened the door.  
  
\---  
  
Andy watched as he saw who walked in.   
  
He let out a laugh.  
  
“Something funny?” Rose asked with venom.  
  
“Sorry, just havenae seen Petey here for a few years.” Andy said back with humour.  
  
“That is Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle to you.” Rose fired back.  
  
Peter was a little shell shocked at how Rose had changed. he just sat down.  
  
“So you have an heiress fighting for you now eh?” Andy then said to Peter.  
  
“Yes I am a heiress, I also work for Torchwood.” Rose sat down.  
  
“Oh, what’s wrong Daddy nae giving you enough play money, you have tae work.” teased Andy.  
  
“ENOUGH!!” Peter yelled. “Miss Tyler is working in partnership with the North Lakes Constabulary, now If you would can it for a moment.”   
  
Rose looked at Peter. She smiled to herself.  
  
“Ok. I was just teasing. Christ.” Andy sat back.  
  
“Your fingerprints were found at the scene of a possible murder.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh, where?”  
  
“Privet Drive.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh you mean Lance’s place.”  
  
“Yes. So you admit to being there?”  
  
“Aye, he and Shaun, Shaun is an old friend of mine, I often put a little work their way, so I popped in from time to time.”   
  
Peter looked at Rose. “Ok, so where were you on” Peter looked at the file and read the date out.  
  
“Oh, I was at home with the missus.”  
  
“She can vouch for that then?” Rose asked.  
  
“Aye she can, and since I have an alibi, I do believe I am free to go.”  
  
Rose didn’t like this person one bit. He was hiding something.  
  
“Ok, but one more thing. Where is the warehouse?” Peter asked.  
  
“Warehouse?” Andy looked at Peter blankly.  
  
“The one where you would deliver the stock, the one we found doesnae exist, must have been a typo.”  
  
“Oh that one, no we knocked it down.” Andy smiled then he read out the name and address of the new one. “Hope its of help to you.” he smiled again.  
  
Rose really hated him. “Thank you.” Rose smiled.  
  
Andy and his lawyer got up and left.  
  
Peter picked up the new info.  
  
“You know him?”  
  
“Used to, a long time ago.” Peter stood up.  
  
“Ok, so when do we go to the warehouse?”   
  
“As soon as I can get a warrant.” Peter held the door open.  
  
Rose smiled. It was time for her to use her Torchwood. colleagues to hurry the warrant through, she knew, somehow she just knew, something was at this new location.  
  
Rose excused herself as soon as she was out of the room. She dug out her mobile.  
  
She placed it to her ear and then after a few moments.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Dad.”  
  
“Rose. How goes the investigation.” Pete Tyler asked.  
  
“Slow, listen I need you to rush any and all warrants regarding Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle, ok?” she pleaded.  
  
“Ok, this the head DI your working with?”  
  
“Yes, I hope to have this wrapped up as soon as I can.” Rose crossed her fingers as she said it.  
  
“Well me too, we have had more stars disappear on us Rose, its getting a little to close to home now.”  
  
“Ok Dad I promise as soon as I can, if it doesn’t warrant TW here believe me I will be out of here faster than a speeding bullet.” Rose then clicked the phone shut and headed back into the Den.  
  
\---  
  
Andrew Lorn was smiling when he got into his waiting limo. He knew what was awaiting his dear old friend Petey when he got to the warehouse. It would be too late to do anything when the dear old DI figured out what was going on.  
  
\---  
  
Rose sat across the room, she had informed the rest of her gang that they would be searching the new warehouse in the morning at 9 am sharp. She knew Peter would have the warrant long before that. She hoped she and Peter could snoop around without the team, they were good, but sometimes Rose needed to scout the joint on her own. But she would have to have Peter there as it was still a local case, until they found something to say it wasn’t.  
  
Rose was sitting twiddling her thumbs watching as Peter typed up his notes of the interview, then wrote the warrant out. Then she watched as he headed over to the fax machine.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was acutely aware that Rose was watching his every move. It un-nerved him a little and he c*cked up the typing three times and had to start over. He did the best he could of shutting her out when he did the warrant. He then walked over to the fax machine. He could feel her eyes boring into his back. He sent the warrant. Then he turned.  
  
Rose blushed a little as Peter caught her looking at him.  
  
“So?” Peter broke the silence. “Your team left you alone?”  
  
“I told them we would reconvene at 9 am to go investigate the warehouse. But I know for a fact that…” Rose looked at her watch. “… in about 1 hour you will get the warrant to go search. I like to look on my own sometimes, having a team means too many cooks in the kitchen, if you know what I mean.” Rose smiled.  
  
“How? What? I give up!” Peter walked towards the coat rack where his long blue over coat now hung. “So an hour?” he said as he shrugged his coat on.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“You like to search on your own?” Peter asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well you will no doubt know, that since this is still MY case, you have to have me there.”  
  
“Oh I know that. I wouldn’t dream of stepping on your toes, Detective.” Rose almost whispered his title.  
  
“Well then. How about a proper cuppa and something to eat whilst we wait?” Peter said even more quiet.  
  
Rose gulped. The rapour reminded her of the Doctor. Even his stance, the long over coat, the small smirk and the arm held out. She shook the image away. She grabbed her purse and then walked towards Peter.  
  
“Ok, something quick.” she then pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the time small talking, each not wanting to get to know the other. They had some chips and tea, well Rose had tea, Peter had coffee. But chips, just like a first date she had been on oh……. So long ago now.  
  
“Penny for them?” Peter asked, after Rose hadn’t answered his question.  
  
“Sorry, just a memory re-surfacing.” she smiled.  
  
“Oh, I just asked what its like to live your life in a goldfish bowl?”  
  
Rose gulped. No one had really asked her that before. It was always. ‘Why were you hidden for so long? What illness did you have?’ her personal favourite. ‘Are you really his daughter or a live in lover? Her mother had sued that paper and the journalist.  
  
“It’s hard, but I don’t get pestered as much when am not in London. Its mostly when I go to events as Rose Tyler, Heiress to Vitex. Which I am not. Tony is. I never wanted it.” Rose stopped, no one outside the family knew that, not even Mickey. “Sorry, no one knows about Tony being the Heir.” Rose felt embarrassed now.  
  
“It’s fine I wont breathe a word. Scouts honour.” he held his hand up, then he smiled. A proper smile.  
  
Rose felt her heart stop.  
  
“Rose are you ok?”  
  
She looked away. “Sorry, you just remind me of someone I lost a long time ago.”  
  
“Oh, my fiancé died a while back, she was pregnant.” Peter lowered his head.  
  
Rose looked at him. His shoulders were slumped. “I am so sorry, Peter.” she placed her hand on his.  
  
He looked up. For the first time since he had met Rose, she called him Peter. “Its ok, you didnae know. It was during the Cybermen invasion. She was in her car when they ……”  
  
Rose looked at him. “When the ear pods came on.”  
  
Peter nodded. “Aye, at least she was killed instantly.”  
  
Rose sat back, the Doctor wasn’t dead, he was just locked in another world she could never reach. No not never, he had told her that, _never say never ever._ She would reach him. “My friend, the Doctor.”  
  
Peter wiped at his eyes. “A Doctor?”  
  
Rose nodded. “He, well he went missing and we cant find him, so we assume….”  
  
“Dinnae, not until you have absolute proof.” Peter interrupted.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Aye….” then Peter’s mobile rang. “Carlisle? Yes, Ok.” Peter closed it. “Seems you were right, we have our warrant.” Peter smiled.  
  
He then threw some notes on the table. “Miss Tyler would you care to accompany me to the warehouse?”  
  
“Mr Carlisle… I will.” Rose smiled.  
  
Peter led Rose to his personal car, not the un-marked police, the less people around that area who knew there was police sniffing around the better. Peter called into the station to grab the warrant.  
  
\---  
  
Rose sat in his car. She knew at once it was Peter’s own.   
  
There was no ID badge stuck to the left hand side flap for a start, standard in all un-marked cars. She would have done the same. It was neat, which compared to his desk was a shocker. She then watched as he headed toward the car.  
  
“Ok, lets go.” he smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Peter pulled up at the warehouse, it looked old. It was a shabby old wooden hut, well ok not a hut but not much bigger.  
  
“That’s a warehouse?” Rose asked.  
  
“That’s what our friend Mr Lorn said. Come on lets see who is home.” Peter walked towards the door. He then knocked.  
  
A few moments later the door opened and a young lad of about 17/18 stood there.  
  
“Aye, whadda ye want?” his accent thick.  
  
“Ah a Geordie lad I see?” Peter said.  
  
“Aye what of it?”  
  
“Nothing. I am Detective Inspector Carlisle.” Peter held his ID up. “This is Miss Tyler from Torchwood.”   
  
“Torchwood really? Wow. So whadda ya want then?”  
  
Peter then held the warrant up. “Just a look around.”  
  
“Hoy, the boss ain’t here, I needs to ring him.” the lad said.  
  
“The boss? That being?” Rose asked.  
  
“Lance Jones.” the lad answered.  
  
“When was the last time you spoke to him?” Peter asked,  
  
“About a month ago.”  
  
Peter felt the little ray of hope suddenly vanish. “Oh, well then, go ahead, all you will get is his answer phone.” Peter added. Then he and Rose started to look around.  
  
The lad did indeed ring Lance‘s number, but he already knew he wouldn’t get Lance.   
  
“Sir, you was reet, two coppers have come poking aboot.”  
  
“Good Jimmy, now guide them to the special box ok?”  
  
“Aye sir, nee probs.” Jimmy said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter were in the office. It looked neat enough. Too neat.  
  
“This doesn’t feel right, I mean a warehouse no matter how big or small is always grubby. This place is pristine.” Rose said.  
  
“I know, mustnae of getting used much.” Peter said as he flicked through files.  
  
Then Jimmy appeared. “Boss says that your free to look aboot.”  
  
“Boss, so you spoke to Lance?” Peter asked.  
  
“Aye, he is doon in the lab, has been in there for a good while, I didn’t kna that mind. But he is there, there is enough food and what have ya to last a good few months. He apologises, he lost track of time. But if you go doon there, he will meet you and explain.” Jimmy smiled.  
  
Peter looked at Rose, something didn’t feel right, they should leave come back later with the team. But what if it was true. They could wrap it all up there and then and Peter could take a few weeks off, go see his mum. “Ok.”  
  
Rose looked as Peter walked behind the young lad.  
  
\---  
  
They reached a door, it looked like solid steel. “He’s in there.”  
  
“Ok? So what now?” Rose asked.  
  
“Oh, there is a bio hazard suit through that door.”   
  
“Bio hazard? What was he working on?” Rose seemed a little more concerned now.  
  
“I don’t know, some chemical he found. Through that door, press the blue button and then the door to the bio hazard suits will open.”  
  
Rose and Peter stepped in the door. It was lit by three spot light in the ceiling . Then she saw the blue button.  
  
“This seems to easy and to good to be true.” Rose said.  
  
“We just have to go with the flow.” Peter said with a shrug.   
  
Rose then pressed the blue button. The lights went off.  
  
\---  
  
Rose reached out automatically for Peter’s hand. She found it and held it tight.  
  
Peter felt Rose’s hand find his. He didn’t let go of it he held it. Then after a few moments the three spot lights came back on.  
  
“Phew, at least we can see.” Rose sighed and then let go of Peter’s hand.  
  
Then a loud crackling was heard then a voice Peter knew.  
  
“Hello Petey.”  
  
“Andrew.” Peter spat the name out.  
  
“Aye its me! Ok, well I see you walked into my trap. You and the lovely Miss Tyler.”   
  
“So you’re here then? You could never fight me face to face could you?” Peter yelled.  
  
Rose stood back as Peter yelled. It reminded her of the Doctor a little, but she was seeing Peter for him, not as the Doctor’s double.  
  
“Oh I like to fight this way Peter. Makes it more fun.”  
  
“So I take it your are involved in Lance Jones’ disappearance?” Rose yelled. Rose then placed her hand into her pocket, she always carried a small dictor phone with her, and if she could get him to confess. When, and they would get out of this, she would nail that bastard’s arse.  
  
“Oh now of course I did Miss Tyler, he was getting a little too greedy, him and my so called friend Shaun. So I did something about it and now Shaun is all to happy to do my bidding.” Lorn said with glee.  
  
“So come on the Andy, what you got planned?” Peter asked.  
  
“Well I already used this room on Mr Jones, it works quite well, took him 24 hours to die, but since there are two of you, 12 hours. Oh I wish I could watch you, but the cameras dinnae work well in there for some reason. But the room is monitoring your life signs, good old Lance helped to develop it. Little did he know it would become his own death room.” Lorn laughed.  
  
“You arsehole. Let Rose go.” Peter yelled.  
  
“Sorry, but she is part of Torchwood and she knows too much. Now I must fly, literally I have a flight to catch, I have a meeting in the morning, I shall hold on to my own personal monitor to watch for your life signs to diminish. Ta-Ta.” then there was more crackling, then the lights went out again, then only one small dim spot light came on.   
  
Peter looked at Rose.   
  
Rose looked at Peter.  
  
She had no idea how they would get out of this.  
  
\---  
  
 **A few hours later…..**  
  
Peter was sat against one wall. His long overcoat long since removed. Rose had removed her own jacket, she was also sat down. They knew the less movement meant more air to breathe.  
  
“How are we gonna get out of this?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well I figure it will be at least…” Peter glanced down at his watch. It was now 8pm “… 9 hours until the team meet up, then they will wait around for us, realise we have gone already. Then look for the address and come and us. So, that’s well over the 12 hours.” Peter sighed.  
  
“So this is it? We just sit and die?” Rose looked at Peter.  
  
“Yup, the room is sealed tight, no gaps nothing. Air tight. So aye we just sit and die. Good thing is we will pass out before we die so there’s one good thing.”  
  
“Oh well there’s that.” Rose yelled.  
  
Peter just looked at her. He turned his head and closed his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
 **Another few hours went by……**  
  
Rose was feeling light headed now. She knew the oxygen levels were almost out. She looked at Peter. He had removed his tie and undone half of the buttons on his shirt. Rose was in her thin vest top and knee length pants. Their shoes had long been kicked off.   
  
“So since were gonna die…..” Rose sat down.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You told me about you. The truth.” Rose sighed.  
  
“Aye, what of it?” Peter looked at her.  
  
“I lied.”   
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“I lied, well sort of.” Rose looked down at her feet.  
  
“Sort of?” Peter looked puzzled.  
  
Rose then took a breath and gave him the shortest of short versions of her life.  
  
“I met a alien, on another Earth Parallel to this. We travelled in time and space. I love him. I saved him and he saved me, he has arch enemies in the Daleks, also the Cybermen, but they had nothing to do with him. I looked into a vortex became something else, saved him, killed all the Daleks, but he took it from me, I was dying. He changed in front of me. We fought aliens still, we grew closer and closer, I knew it wouldn’t be long before one of us took the step. Then came the Ood, these aliens, then the battle. This world’s Pete isn’t my biological Dad, my Dad died. Any how, the Doctor and I stopped the Dalek and Cyber invasion. But I ended up stuck here. Oh and the Doctor I speak of looks like you.” Rose finally finished.  
  
Peter just looked at her. He got up and paced.  
  
Rose watched.   
  
“Ok your not from this Earth? You travelled with a alien? Came to this world?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
Peter then continued to pace.  
  
Rose then stood up. She walked over to him and did something she had been longing to do. She grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Peter was a little taken aback at first. But the warmth of lips touching his again, he gave in. He placed his hands in Rose’s hair and then he walked them backwards.  
  
Rose gasped as his hands wandered down to her pants. They never broke the kiss. Rose knew they wouldn’t last long. The lack of air and the energy they were about to use would knock them out. But Rose wanted Peter in that moment. She needed to feel him inside her.  
  
Peter felt Rose’s hand wander to his own pants. He opened his eyes. He knew it was wrong, he didn’t love Rose, yes she was beautiful. But she wasn’t want he wanted. But hell he was dying why not.  
  
So soon, the pants were dropped and kicked off. Rose then took Peter’s c*ck in her hands. Worked him up until he was as hard as he could go. Peter then hiked Rose’s leg up and then impaled her.  
  
Rose screamed out as he did this.   
  
Peter then hiked her other leg up and turned them so Rose was against the wall.   
  
Peter then kissed Rose again and then he thrust into her, hard and fast. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He finally burst inside her as she orgasmed around him.  
  
Rose screamed as did Peter, then he let his flaccid c*ck fall out. He then turned and leant against the wall, he somehow managed to pull his pants up and the last thing he saw was Rose pulling on her own pants. Then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
There was a loud beeping noise.  
  
‘Shut up’ he thought. He opened his eyes.  
  
“Doctor, Doctor he is awake.” he heard a voice. He knew it. He wanted to tell them he was ok. But he couldn’t.   
  
A few moments later a light was shone in his eyes. “Peter. Peter can you hear me? I am Dr Jones. Your safe now, we found you just in time.”  
  
Peter opened his eyes proper and blinked to focus. “W-w-What?”  
  
“You and Miss Tyler, you weren’t without air for too long. But we were getting a little worried that you hadn’t come round.”  
  
“Rose? Is she?” Peter made to get up.  
  
“Miss Tyler is fine, we have arrested Mr Lorn and charged him with murder and a double attempted murder, that was reduced to attempted Manslaughter if he told us where Mr Jones’ body was.”  
  
“Did he?”  
  
“He sung like a canary.”  
  
“How long has it been?” Peter asked  
  
“A week. Rose came round after day one, but then she is prepared for this, but we weren’t sure, the case is now in the hands of Torchwood.”  
  
“Perfect.” Peter said and lay down.  
  
“You need to rest Mr Carlisle, then you can get back to work.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter did indeed go back to work. He put the whole Torchwood and Rose Tyler thing behind him. She had written to him asking him to please not speak about her revelation about not being from here. He had no plans to tell a living soul. No-one would believe him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had been thrown in at the deep end. Lorn sang, handed over tons of tech, and in amongst it the means to fix the dimension cannon. Rose smiled, she would find her way back to the Doctor. She knew she had to do that as soon as she could.  
  
\---  
  
So Rose tried and failed a few times to find her way to the Doctor. She came back and was violently ill after each trip.   
  
Pete wanted her to have a medical check but she refused she already knew what was happening to her, she wouldn’t stop. She grabbed small amounts of food and cat naps. Then finally a break through.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had been sent up to Glasgow to help out on a drugs case, he found working in his local streets was good, he saw his mum a lot. He was happy.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was standing in the cannon room. She looked at her Dad, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Rose there are millions of them. If they attack……” Pete turned away.  
  
“I have to go then, I have to warn him. If they have broke through on his side and then to here, he is in the past. If we stop it there, we wont have to live in fear.”  
  
“Rose but your……”  
  
“DAD!!!” Rose yelled. “I have to do this, I can deal with that when I get back.”  
  
“You mean if you come back.” Mickey said.  
  
Rose looked at him, her little family, Mickey had become like a brother to her, her Mum was there too, Tony was at day care. Her Dad just looked.  
  
“If he wants me to stay, yes I will, but he may have moved on.”  
  
“Rose, you know for a fact he hasn’t. you know that.” Mickey gave her a look.   
  
Rose just smiled.  
  
“Just go love, be safe and happy.” Jackie smiled and hugged her.  
  
Rose then took a deep breath checked her gun and then pressed the small yellow disc.  
  
\---  
  
She appeared on a street, she looked up and then armed her gun.   
  
\---  
  
Peter had returned from Glasgow, his niece Annie was quite the star gazer and had noticed new stars appearing in the sky. Peter knew it was something to do with Torchwood. He shrugged it off and headed home.  
  
He had an early start the next day, it was his turn to bring in coffees so he headed to the nearest coffee shop. He passed a news stand and there beaming out was a picture of Rose Tyler and a man who looked a lot like him. He stepped back.   
  
“DI Carlisle are you ok?” the young girl asked.  
  
“Aye, just a bit shocked at that.” he pointed to the pic.  
  
“I know, she appears from no-where, then all of a sudden she is working in Torchwood and then wham a man appears on the scene. And he looks like you a little.”  
  
“Really?” Peter asked.  
  
“Your better looking though.”  
  
Peter blushed.  
  
“Usual?”  
  
“Aye times 4 though.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had come back, with a part human part TimeLord version of the Doctor. She was beyond happy. She would have liked to be with the Doctor, but she now knew that could never happen, she had always been headed for this, to be happy here with her mum, dad, brother and a man who would live and age like her.   
  
The Doctor - or John Noble as he wanted to be known as, after his dad and mother (The Doctor and Donna the people who made him)  
  
So Pete Tyler had made him a past. It took only two days for the paps to get hold of a pic of them and then it happened a headline.  
  
 **Heiress and new Beau step out for the first time.**  
  
But it was the sub text what worried her.  
  
 _According to a close friend/work colleague Miss Tyler and Mr John Noble, a history teacher met on a whirlwind romance and are very much in love. But the biggy is that Miss Tyler is at least 4 months pregnant. Nothing has been confirmed or denied yet. We will keep you posted._  
  
Rose was livid. Who the hell had leaked that. She grabbed the paper and headed to see her dad in his den.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sitting at his desk when Graham came in and plonked the rags in front of him.  
  
“Aw Dalton, yae know I dinnae read that shite.” Peter pushed them away.  
  
“You should.”  
  
Peter looked up. Then took the paper from him.   
  
Graham watched as his partners face paled. He had put two and two together when they had found Rose and Peter they had been, well they had tried to redress them selves, but the lack of oxygen they hadn’t managed it properly. So before anyone else had gotten into the room he had made them presentable.  
  
Peter threw the paper down, he did the math. It had been 5 months since his and Rose’s *encounter* he knew he didn’t want a relationship with her. He loved Nat to much, but now, was she really pregnant? Was it his? He needed answers. He still had the number for Torchwood HQ.  
  
“Go call them, you need to know.”  
  
Peter looked at his friend. “How long have you known?”  
  
“Since that day, but you need to find out mate, if she is and its yours…”  
  
Peter looked back at the paper. The one thing he wanted more in the world that Nat back was to be a Dad. Was this his one chance. But she was with her *Doctor.* He sighed and then grabbed his mobile.  
  
“Cover for me.” Peter asked and then left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose thrust the paper at her Dad. She hadn’t even told John yet.   
  
“WHO?”  
  
Pete picked the paper up. “What the?? I didn’t know love. But whoever it is will wish they had never been born. I suggest you tell John and then….”  
  
“Just find who it was Dad, I need to sort this mess out now.” Rose turned and headed up to wake John.   
  
He had slept most of the three days he had been here. He was still healing from the regeneration he had been created from.  
  
“John….” Rose shook him. “John…. Please this is important.”  
  
John mumbled and then he opened his eyes. “Now I could get used to waking up looking into your eyes.” he moved his hand to her face.  
  
“You might not want to after what I tell you.” Rose moved and sat on the bed with her back to him.  
  
John sat up and shuffled down to be beside her.  
  
“Just before I came to find *him* I met this worlds doppelganger.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know there was one.” John said quietly.  
  
“He is a Scottish Police officer, he works in Kendal.” Rose then went on to tell John about the case in Kendal. Then she stopped.  
  
“So you were dying?” John felt his one heart thump hard.  
  
She nodded. “I was …. I thought…. Oh John I am pregnant.”  
  
John looked at Rose. He knew already, The TARDIS had told him and the Doctor that. “Ok.”  
  
“I just pretended for one insane moment that he was you, well the Doctor and I gave myself to him. But he just needed a release. He had lost so much but now…..” Rose burst into tears.  
  
“Now you are carrying his child.”   
  
Rose nodded. “What do I do?”  
  
“I take it he doesn’t know?” John asked.  
  
Rose shook her head.   
  
John then pulled her to him. “You need to tell him, and he has to be part of the babies up bringing Rose. You could help him.”  
  
“How?” Rose snuggled in.  
  
“Well, I think he may be ready for a promotion and since he already knows about Torchwood and what its about…..”  
  
Rose looked at John. “Your not bothered that I am carrying another man’s child?”  
  
“Rose you were dying. And he looks like me?”  
  
“Well he dresses a little shoddier but a little yes.”  
  
“Ok, well you need to contact him and bring him down here for a chat. And if he doesn’t want to move here, then we will sort something out. He has to have access Rose.”  
  
“Oh I would never stop him.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Then Rose’s mobile shrilled.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Miss Tyler, I have a Detective Carlisle on the line for you?”  
  
“Ah ok Jess, put him though.” Rose gulped and then waited for the connection.  
  
\---   
  
Peter was pacing the corridor. He had managed to get straight through and was placed on hold as Rose was at home. Then the women, erm Jess her name was came on the line.  
  
“Mr Carlisle I am putting you through now, sorry for the wait.”  
  
“Its fine.” Peter said.  
  
There were a few clicks and then he heard her voice.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Peter. I …” Rose looked at John,  
  
“Look all I want to know is the truth Rose.”  
  
“I know you do Peter, but I don’t want to discus this over the phone.”  
  
“How then?” Peter asked.  
  
“Why don’t you come down here, we can talk more. I would come to you but…..”  
  
“Ok, but I need to wangle a few days off first.” Peter said as he calmed. It was probably as much a shock to Rose as to he.  
  
“Listen, I can get my dad to send for you, make it look official you know.” Rose said, she hoped it would work. She knew Peter was wasted in Kendal. He was a good police officer, he would do much better in the Met, but it would be his choice.  
  
“Ok.” Peter said and it broke Rose’s train of thought. “Can I ask one thing?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“You found him?”  
  
Rose felt the tears fall, aside from her family no-one else knew. “Yeah.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter walked back into the station and looked at Graham.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I don’t know anything yet, but will do soon. Sorry mate I need to keep this private at the moment. I am thankful for you showing me the paper.” Peter patted his friend on the back.  
  
Graham just smiled and nodded. “Come on, we have a suspected assault to deal with.”   
  
\---  
  
Rose placed her phone shut and crumpled. John was at her side.  
  
“Oh Rose what it is?”  
  
“He…oh John what have I done?”   
  
John wiped the tears away. “You did something humans have been doing for millennia. Now come on.”  
  
\---  
  
A day passed and Peter was just finishing his shift when DCI Clark called him in. Peter knew what it was for.  
  
“Sit down Peter.”  
  
Peter did.  
  
“I have a request for you to go to London, Torchwood need your assistance on some case they have. You must have made some impression.”  
  
“Well I suppose nearly dying with the directors daughter may come into it. But it was with a little help from me that we nailed Lorn sir.”  
  
“I know, they have also asked that Dalton go with you.”  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. He was confused now. But then, if it was to look normal he supposed his partner had to come. And to be honest Peter would be glad of a friend there.  
  
“So, I have already spoken to Graham, you are to be on the midnight Zeppelin to London. So go pack and Peter I have something to say to you.” Clark stood. “When Torchwood normally asks for the best officers to come down, they normally have a proposal attached to it.  
  
Peter sighed. He knew different, knew this was only a ruse to get him to London to find out if he had gotten the heiress to Vitex and Torchwood pregnant.  
  
\---  
  
Rose stirred. She had cried herself to sleep wrapped in John’s arms. She woke still wrapped in them.   
  
John moved a lock of her hair. “Morning.”  
  
Rose turned and looked into the eyes of the man who always held her heart, “I love you, you know that?”  
  
“I love you too Rose, but I think we need to tell your dad of the plan.”  
  
\---  
  
So 30 minutes later. Rose and John were stood in her dad‘s office. Rose had told her Dad the plan.  
  
“Ah, well I have already sent for him and his partner, it had nothing to do with your situation, I know that Peter can keep schtum about all things and I think his partner will too. So how about I get the meeting with them both done and then you can tell him properly ok?”  
  
Rose nodded. She too had spotted Peter’s potential, she was glad her dad had taken that off of her. Now all she had to do was tell him about. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was showing now.   
  
John made his excuses and left.  
  
Rose was a little surprised at that. She needed him here.  
  
\---  
  
Rose headed home, her dad had Jeff drive her. He wanted her away from the paps. Until Peter knew he didn’t was a pic of her looking pregnant.  
  
Rose arrived home, she went and sat in her mother’s little room. It was the only place Rose could be Rose Tyler, from the Powell Estate. Her mum had done it up like the flat.  
  
It was an hour later that John appeared.  
  
Rose gasped. Gone was the sideburns, the sticky uppy look, he had, had it cut shorter, but she liked it. He wore jeans and a blue and white stripy shirt. He was clutching a bunch of carnations. Rose’s favourite flower.  
  
“Wow, you look… amazing John.”  
  
John bent down and kissed Rose gently. He placed the flowers on the table, then he knelt down in front of her.   
  
Rose looked down at the man before her. She loved him more and more each passing second.  
  
“Rose, I have something to ask you.” John then reached into his back pocket.  
  
Rose gasped when she saw the box. She felt the tears.  
  
“I know that this….” he placed his hand on her tummy. “pregnancy is another man’s, but I hope one day we can have children, so,” he shifted slightly and took her left hand in his right. “Rose Marion Tyler. Will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes.” Rose yelled, then she watched as he slid on the ring, it was a single diamond solitaire. “It’s perfect. But how??”  
  
“Oh I did it the proper way, I asked your Dad’s permission and also for a little help. I will pay him back once I get my first pay check.”  
  
Rose hugged him and then kissed him.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning Peter and Graham were sat outside Pete Tyler’s office.  
  
“Come in boys.”  
  
Peter nodded and then he and Graham sat down. Peter was a little shocked not to be chatting to Rose.  
  
“Ok, firstly I know all about my daughter’s plan to get you here, but I assure you I didn’t know that. I have asked you here legitimately. I have a proposal to put to you. Peter I know you know all about what Torchwood and Rose really does. I also know you trust this man.” Pete looked at Graham.  
  
Peter nodded.   
  
“Well we need two police officers at the MET who can liaison with us on the unusual cases. The DSI knows about us but our current DI and DCI are leaving, I want the best to replace them and that……..” Pete paused. “…… is you two.”  
  
Peter was shocked. He thought he was coming here to chat to Rose, now he was being offered a job but one thing stood out. “Mr Tyler, am I correct in that the two people leaving are a DI and a DCI?”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“But I am DI and Graham is a DC.” Peter looked at his friend.  
  
“Well if you take the job you will be a DCI Peter and Graham a DI”  
  
Peter was getting a promotion.  
  
“I know it’s a lot to take in. so think it over for a few days. Graham would you accompany me.” Pete stood.  
  
Peter just looked.   
  
“My daughter should be waiting outside to come in to chat with you Peter.”  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Rose watched as her dad left. Graham walked over. “Go easy on him Rose. He has had a shit past. And ……” he looked down at her tummy. “This and the job offer is a new start for him.”  
  
Rose just nodded. She knew that, she just had to tell him. So she took a deep breath and walked to her dad’s office.  
  
Peter turned as the door opened.   
  
Rose smiled a little.   
  
Peter noticed the small bump. “So its true then.”  
  
“Yes, I am pregnant.” Rose sat down on the chair next to Peter.  
  
“Were you gonnae tell me at all?”  
  
Rose took a deep breath. “In a way….. No.”  
  
Peter felt the wind deflate from his lungs.  
  
“Before you go and yell, I wasn’t expecting to be coming back here. When I left you I was placed onto a new case, well after the Lorn one. It was to do with stars and things. Any way, we found a way to get back to my original world.”  
  
Peter listened as Rose told him about crossing parallel worlds to find the Doctor and some woman called Donna. When she found the right one he had almost died in front of her. He knew how it felt to lose the person you loved. But he lived, he was an alien. The Doctor, Rose and friends stopped the Daleks and the Doctor left her back here with a half human half alien version of himself. She had known she was pregnant when she went looking for him, it was a chance she had to take, to save all of creation. But it turned out a temp from Chiswick was the one who saved them all.  
  
“So the job offer is a legit one?”   
  
“Yes, Dad sent the message off before I had spoke to him.”  
  
Peter looked down, he knew he didn’t love Rose, he just needed comfort at that moment when they had thought they were dying. He then noticed something else.  
  
“Looks like your gonnae have a double celebration.”  
  
Rose looked at him, how did he know. “How can you tell its twins, am not showing that much am I?”  
  
“Twins? I meant your ring.” Peter paled  
  
“Sorry I thought, god what a mess, yes I am engaged. John asked me last night. And yes we have twins.”  
  
“Really. What does John think of all this?” Peter didn’t really want to hear the answer.  
  
“He knows that these two will never call him Daddy as they have one in you, but wants us to have our own, you are and always will be part of our lives Peter.”  
  
“Guess I should take the job then.” Peter smiled.  
  
Rose knew things were gonna be fine after all.  
  
\---  
  
So two days later the papers were full of the news that Rose Tyler was pregnant, she was engaged to be married. But the fiancée wasn’t the father to the babies. That was a Peter Carlisle.  
  
Peter had been hounded a little when he had gone back to Kendal to tie up the loose ends. He refused to comment. He told his family that he and Rose had, had a brief connection during a case. That was it. Only the Tyler’s, John, Peter and Graham knew the truth,  
  
\---  
  
Three months later and Peter and Graham had moved to London, Rose was huge, Peter had become a regular visitor to Rose and John’s house. Peter had said Rose was as big as a barrage balloon to which Rose answered. “Oh I am not, I was hanging from one of them during world war two on my world. Remember John.”  
  
“Well technically I wasn’t there, Jack was though.”  
  
“Jack, that would be …..” Peter thought a moment. “Captain Jack Harkness.”  
  
“The one and only.” Rose smiled. She was happy, she had John, a good friend in Peter and two babies on the way. “So how are you and Jess doing?” Rose teased.  
  
Peter blushed. When he had first moved down a couple of months ago Jess (Rose’s PA) had helped him loads. It had been Jess and Peter who found the person who had leaked the story out. It had been Jake’s girlfriend, she was jealous of the relationship Jake had with Mickey and Rose. So Pete had spoken with Jake, who had ended it a while ago with Fern, that was why she had spilled the beans. The paper were hoping for a warts and all but Pete used retcon on her. She was now living abroad under a different name.  
  
So Peter had taken Jess out to dinner as a thank you. He wasn’t looking for love, just friends. But they soon became more. She listened as he told her about Nat, she told him about her ex. They had both been hurt in love.   
  
Rose had smiled when she found out Peter and Jess were dating. It was strange that this worlds version of Martha Jones had found love with this worlds version of the Doctor. She and John vowed they would never tell them that.  
  
\---  
  
Two days later Rose gave birth to twin girls, Peter wanted to call one Sophie and Rose called the other Anna. They would have their name hyphened. Sophie and Anna Tyler-Carlisle. That they had both insisted on.  
  
Peter adored his girls. Over time Rose and John had twin boys, Jack and Mike. Peter and Jess had a son Malcolm. Life was good for Peter and Rose. They became close, like brother and sister. John was even best man at Peter and Jess’s wedding. Peter’s family made it down.  
  
Peter smiled. He was happy.  
  
Rose smiled too, she was happy.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
